codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Eternal Winter
Eternal Winter is roleplay run by Hk 4sixteen and managed by 900bv. Rules *You may only have a total of 2 characters that you can roleplay. *If there are those who haven't joined, contact me or 900bv and give use your character info. *Character pages are needed. *Posts can stray off from the storyline, but must relate to the main focus of the RP. *The format for posts are as follows: ---- Andrew walked to the grocery store and bought a snack. Hk 4sixteen (talk) 09:06, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- *Signatures are required when posting to identify who made the post. Storyline In the year 2020, life on Earth nearly ended. The star, WR 104, became a hypernova, sending waves of gamma-rays across nearby systems. Without warning, one of these bursts hits and penetrates the Earth’s atmosphere. A mass extinction event occurs and most die from radiation poisoning, starvation, malnutrition, and other causes. As waves continue to hit the Earth, photo chemical smog pockets in the atmosphere, stopping all sunlight from reaching the surface. This causes the Earth to enter a second ice age. The United States was the worst hit, taking the brunt of the initial wave. As millions died across the country, the government attempted to do what they could to save as many of them as possible. Despite their efforts, the United States was sent into chaos and much of the original government collapsed. Those that survived the bursts now have to learn to live in a new world where survival means everything. Survivors *Scott Lester (Hk 4sixteen) *Grace Harper (900bv) *Brody Westbrook (Weejoh-_-) *Brandon Luttrell (USMC Lance) *Natalie Freeman (Bumblebeeprime09) *Leah Renner (EternalBlaze) *Frédéric Beauclerc-Finbarr (Gloryman3) *Bill Fletcher (Pancake301) *Michael Rivers (DeadRaiser) *Alicia York (DeadRaiser) Roleplay Section Scott Lester and Brandon Luttrell The ground under Scott's feet crunched as he walked silently towards the back door of the barracks. The area was different to many others across the state, remnants of grasslands still remained, preserved in the case of dead leaves. Wind blow deathly across his face, hard and sharp at the same time. "Fuck do I hate winter" He muttered to himself, gripping his knife tightly. It all began with the star, WR 104, going supernova and causing a gamma-ray burst. This lead to the US receiving radiation exposure. Photochemical smog was then created, blocking out the sun and delving Earth into an impact winter. Crops failed, animals were wiped out and starvation took the US. The fight for supplies began and tribes were created. The country faced civil war on multiple sides. But it wasn't war, it was survival. The barracks was clad in snow after last week's storm. Scott had earlier obtained info that Red Day, a rogue tribe, had stored supplies in these barracks. The info came via Scott's cousin, Brandon Luttrell. They had hunted down a Red Day survivor and brutally interrogated him to find the info. The body was dumped crudely, mutilated inside a body bag, flowing silently down a river. Scott shivered at the thought of. As he reached it, Scott raised his knife to the edges of the door and carefully placed the point into the gap between the wall, digging it in deeper as he carved down the gap. He was sent to down the group as part of a military task force, but the group was split up over Calafornian airspace. He took the knife out and inhaled a deep breath. His hand was placed over his M1911's holster. Instantly, he stepped back and kicked the door hard. It felt slowly as he took out his pistol. He walked inside into an abandoned kitchen. A pot was simmering over on a counter. He stopped and listened for signs of activity; None came. Scott continued forward to a door at the end of the kitchen. He could hear faint voices, chattering away silently. Reaching inside his vest, he produced a silencer and attached it to the notch on the end of his pistol. "Show time." --Hk 4sixteen (talk) 19:12, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- ---- Michael Rivers, Alicia York, and Grace Harper Michael was slowly moving along an old forest path. He had been staying in an cottage at the end of the path where its inhabitants died during the initial burst. About half way down to path, he sniffed and looked up at the sky. "I hope this ends soon," he told himself as he continued moving along the path. As he walked, he readied the M1903 that he had slung on his back and looked all around him. His winter coat made it hard for him to sneak up on animals, so firing from long range was all that he could do. Soon, he came across a buck and aimed at its head. Before he could fire off a shot, something scared off the buck and ruined Michael's chances of having a meal for the day. "Who's here? Show yourself!" he called. DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 19:59,7/23/2013 19:59, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Grace walked out to Michael, keeping her crossbow ready. She started speaking to Michael. "You know, you aren't exactly discreet yourself. Also, what do you expect to do with that rifle, kill the buck or alert pretty much everyone in and around this forest? If it's any consolation, I'm not eating today either." Grace sighed, slinging her crossbow across her back. She continued. "Listen, my name's Grace, thanks for asking. I'm not looking for any favours, but I have been wandering around alone for a while now, and you seem to be in a similar situation. Whether you trust me or not is irrelevant, but if we travel together, both of our survival chances are doubled. Oh, and I wouldn't mind you introducing yourself either." - 900bv Talk My Home Wiki 20:28,7/23/2013 - ---- Michael gained a suspicious look, but soon lost it. "You're probably right. Name's Michael by the way," he told Grace, "I've been living in a cottage down the road for the past couple of days. I'm planning on leaving tomorrow, so if you want to stay the night, you can." DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 00:11,7/24/2013 00:11, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Grace smiled to herself, before replying. "Y'know, in any other context, I'd need to know you for more than a minute before I took you up on that offer, but thanks. I've got a small campsite set up a small walk away from here. I'll need to travel back there before the day ends. If you wanna come and help with my stuff, that'd be great." Grace adjusted her crossbow sling, before equipping her Kimber Royal II. - 900bv Talk My Home Wiki 00:25,7/24/2013 - ---- Michael nodded his head. "Sounds fair enough. Let's get going before it gets too late. I don't want to get caught out here when everything freezes." Michael took off his pack and assembled an Mk14 Mod 2. He put his pack back on and stood up. "After you." DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 00:32,7/24/2013 00:32, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Not exactly limiting the amount of weapons you carry, are you? Anyway, the camp is that way. I haven't seen any others around, but you should probably stay alert anyway." Grace starts walking, wary of her surroundings. "So Mike, what's your status. Searching for any kidnapped princesses?" - 900bv Talk My Home Wiki 00:42,7/24/2013 - ---- Michael looked at Grace with a little surprise. "If you mean a lost girlfriend then yes," he replied as he followed Grace, "Now my question is, how did you guess that?" DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 00:48,7/24/2013 00:48, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Grace smiled to herself. "A lucky guess, if anything. Most guys don't prefer going it alone, and most people I know wouldn't have found that much stuff on their own. Listen, I'm not bothered what goals you have, and if there is more you are gonna withhold from me, that's your choice. Just... don't expect me to open up to you, because I'm not going to, at least not now." - 900bv Talk My Home Wiki 00:55,7/24/2013 - ---- Michael sighed and looked around him. "Well, I wouldn't be caught in that situation if..." Michael began then stopped. He shook his head and tried to push the thought out of his head. DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 01:10,7/24/2013 Grace sighed, and turned to Michael. "However you got seperated, and wherever she is now, I can see you aren't exactly over that. I haven't got a goal, or something to go out for, so I will do my best to help you find her. It's obvious you aren't gonna be your actual self until you've seen her again. Come on, it isn't far to my camp." - 900bv Talk My Home Wiki 01:13,7/24/2013 - ---- Michael just nodded and surveyed the area. Behind him, he heard constant murmuring and looked back. He noticed the silhouette of a man hiding behind a snow-covered hill. "We're being followed," he whispered and turned the safety off his gun. DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 01:50,7/24/2013 Grace flicked the safety of her handgun off, and turned around. "Shit, they've probably found my camp too. I don't think there are a lot of people, probably only one. What do you think is the best call? If they have got some of my stuff, we better get them now." - 900bv Talk My Home Wiki 01:57,7/24/2013 - ---- Michael looked at Grace. "It's best if we go and get your stuff. If this guy follows us, he'll end up dead," Michael told Grace as he checked the ammunition left in his magazine, "I've got a full mag, let's get there fast." DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 02:00,7/24/2013 02:00, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Grace looked around, worrying. "Right, the camp is only a few hundred metres away. Move fast, and keep down as much as possible. If he is armed, and someone gets hit, I have medical supplies at the camp." Grace pointed towards the camp. "Run!" - 900bv Talk My Home Wiki 02:06,7/24/2013 - ---- Brody Westbrook and Natalie Freeman Leah Renner Frédéric Beauclerc-Finbarr Frédéric looked around him. The city where he lived, Piedmont, seemed almost normal to him, except there was no people. Frédéric decided to stay back instead of leaving Piedmont, after all, Piedmont was the only city that welcomed him after being honourably discharged from the Canadian 22nd Regiment. This year would have been his second year in Piedmont, but he decided he would eventually leave the Bay Area after a couple of weeks. Frédéric felt almost normal, he felt rather pleased he had the whole city of Piedmont for himself. "At least there's no government now", he thought to himself, he laughed. Frédéric slung his hand-made crossbow, he heard of the numerous gang and guerrilla uprisings in California, so he decided to take action and join the first survivor group he found within California. "Might as well stayed back in Canada", he thought to himself. Frédéric scavenged through the abandoned houses and buildings looking for food and other things he would find handy. Frédéric entered an abandoned house, in there, he found a SA58 rifle and a couple of 7.62mm rounds. "This will definitely come in handy", he thought to himself. Frédéric left the house and kept looking for anymore supplies in Piedmont. On the way to the next house, he stopped in an abandoned drugstore. Frédéric grabbed all the necessary supplies and a box of contraceptive pills and condoms. "Will definitely need this", Frédéric thought to himself, laughing. Gloryman3 (talk) 22:05, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Bill Fletcher Bill stood, he had just been shot, although it had only been a flesh wound. The looters that had killed his wife and young child thought they had killed him too, instead of fighting back he had thought it best to wait for them to leave when he would have the element of surprise. The five men had left and were about a block away. Bill climbed the stairs and found the gun cabinet where he kept his GOL Sniper Magnum. Quickly, he rushed to a window and tried to find a shot on the men, but they had turned a street corner. He rushed down the stairs and out the house, finding himself in the middle of a small town. He felt the cold hit him like a wall, "fuck i hate the cold," he said to himself. Slowly he made his way down the street toward where the men had gone. The house at street corner had an excellent line of sight down the street that the looters had gone down. Slowly, he opened the door and climbed the stairs. He settled his rifle on the window ledge and watched the men walk further down the street. He looked next to him, a decomposing body sat in a rocking chair directly to his left. He ignored it and continued watching. The five men all were out of cover at the same time, Bill slowly squeezed the trigger, sending a bullet sailing into the man in the middles head. He dropped to the ground and the rest of the men all froze. Bill chambered another round and readied the shot for another man, the man was struck in the brainstem, dropping him to the ground. One man finally realized what was happening and ran inside a nearby house. Bill cursed and loaded another round, the remaining two men raised their AK-47 rifles and began firing wildly, still not knowing where the shots were coming from. Bill quickly finished off the other two and left the building, heading for the one the remaining looter was in. quickly Bill made his way toward the house, rifle raised and ready to fire. he got to the door and put a round into the lock, then kicked the door in and drew a knife, ready for an attack. He found the man sitting in a corner, looking at him. Bill raised his rifle and aimed it at the mans head. The looter was wearing a heavy winter jacket and a ski mask. "Take off the mask!" commanded Bill, tightening his grip on the rifle. The man obeyed and slowly took off the ski mask, revealing that he was just a boy, no older than 16 or 17. "Listen, si-" the looter began to say before he was cut off by Bill, who put a bullet in his head. Bill walked out of the house, and began to walk down the street, passing the dead looters. He searched them for anything valuable, all he found was some food and a few 7.62mm bullets. He continued down the street, hoping he could find anyone else that did not want to kill him. Pancake301 Combined RP Closed until all survivors meet up with one another. Category:Roleplay Category:FanFiction Category:Eternal Winter